Patrick and Anchorarms
by My Animated Imagination
Summary: A one-shot about when Patrick becomes the new spokesperson for everbody's favorite muscle enhancer, Anchor-arms! But will some of the things he said on the advertisement hurt a certain sponge's feelings?


Spongebob flipped on his TV set to his favorite show. Cheesehead Brownpants! Oh how he wanted to see what kind of troube Cheesehead would be in this week! The theme song was very catchyu and Spongebob started to sing along.

**Cheesehead Brownpants!**

**Cheesehead Brownpants!**

**Cheesehead...**

**Brownpants!**

The theme song over, the show instantly was interrupted by commercials.

"Oh barnacles!" exclaimed Spongebob. "I hate advertisements!"

Suddenly a flashy commercial came on. A pink starfish with huge muscles filled the screen.

"Patrick!?" Spongebob yelled. Patrick must have been the new spokesperson for Anchor-arms!

Words flew across the screen.

_Power. _

_Pride. _

_Girls._

_Fame._

_Money. _

_Uh… Really big muscles!_

Patrick said each word as it went across the screen. (But he had to have somebody behind the camera read the word quietly to him.

"I used to be a shrimp" Patrick said, still needing to be coached. "But then I saw this incredible product, Anchor-arms!" (He butchered the word "Anchor-arms")

"Silly Patrick, it's pronounced "Anchor-arms!" said a macho voice. "So if you're a sponge or another weak creature, order Anchor-arms today, for only 2 easy payments of $19.99!" A telephone number was displayed at the bottom of the screen.

"Order them, or be a sponge!" shouted Patrick before another commercial advertising barnacle chips took the screen. Spongebob was deeply offended by Patrick's performance on that commercial. He marched over to Patrick's rock and knocked. He could hear the sound of muffled rock music. He shoved his fingers under the rock and pulled with all of his might. It wouldn't budge. Just as Spongebob was about to quit, the rock was lifted by Patrick, proudly sporting the anchor arms. Spongebob couldn't believe what he saw. Patrick was having a party!

"Hey, maybe _you _should buy some Anchor-arms!" yelled a fish. Everybody laughed, including Patrick.

"Sorry Spongebob, there's no room in here" Patrick said before dropping his rock and returning to the party.

Spongebob sadly walked back toward his pineapple. When he got there, the phone rang. It was Patrick.

"I'm sorry Spongebob" he said. "There really isn't any room though!'

"I don't care about the party!" Spongebob lied. "I just care about those hurtful things you said on the commercial!"

"I didn't mean that" said Patrick. "That's what they have script writers for, to tell the rest of us what to say!"

Spongebob sighed. "You know they don't actually make you stronger?" Spongebob asked.

"Well of course they do! said Patrick. "Oh! Look at the time! I'd better make my way over to the annual Bikini Bottom anchor toss!" he said, hanging up.

Oh no! Patrick was going to enter the contest that _he _had entered when _he _had had Anchor-arms! Spongebob hurried out the door and toward the anchor toss! He had to stop Patrick before it was too late.

As Spongebob got there, they were already starting. Patrick was number 4, and he still thought he was going to win. The first competitor was Sandy. She threw the anchor 450 yards. Next was Larry the lobster, who threw it 437 yards. After that was Don the whale, who threw his anchor 400 yards. Patrick was up next! Spongebob tried to get to Patrick, but he was held back by several incredibly large fish. Patrick cracked his knuckles before attempting to lift the anchor. He was unsuccessful and tried again. Still nothing. He gathered every bit of strength he had and barely picked up the anchor. He spun around several times before throwing the anchor. It went a measly 3 feet. Everybody was silent for several seconds before pointing and laughing at poor Patrick. Patrick's face became slightly redder as he ran away to his rock. Spongebob followed him.

Patrick got there much faster than Spongebob, and when Spongebob arrived, he heard muffled sobs from inside. Spongebob knocked lightly, and Patrick swung the rock up.

"What do you want?" he sobbed.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright" Spongebob said softly.

"I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry about what I said on that commercial and how I didn't listen to you about the Anchor-arms!" he sobbed.

"Patrick" Spongebob said sternly. "I have just 1 thing to say with you"

"Tag, you're it!" Spongebob said, poking Patrick on the shoulder and running from him laughing. Patrick stood silent for a minute before realizing that Spongebob wanted to play tag. Patrick then chased Spongebob and the 2 friends played tag, back on good terms.


End file.
